Akairo no Nensho
by Konohana-chan
Summary: Quando novas mortes misteriosas acontecem em Londres, Ciel é solicitado a fazer seu trabalho e limpar a sujeira. Mas muitas coisas podem acontecer, que mudaram completamente o destino do conde e segredos sobre Sebastian iram se revelar.
1. Chapter 1

**AKAIRO NO NENSHO**

**AUTOR: Konohana**

**CASAL: Sebastian e Ciel  
**

**GÊNERO: Ação, Comédia, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi  
**

**AVISOS: Álcool, Cross-dresser, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Mutilação, Necrofilia, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon/Lolicon, Violência**

**SINOPSE: Quando novas mortes misteriosas acontecem em Londres, Ciel é solicitado a fazer seu trabalho e limpar a sujeira. Mas muitas coisas podem acontecer, que mudaram completamente o destino do conde e segredos sobre Sebastian iram se revelar.  
**

**N/T: Kuroshitsuji não me pertence ç.ç**

* * *

**CAPITULO 01**

O salão do navio que iria da Inglaterra até a Índia estava repleto de pessoas da alta sociedade. Homens e mulheres cujo dinheiro e status era superior a de outros membros da sociedade. O som da orquestra era suave e preenchia todo o salão. Garçons caminhavam entre os convidados com taças de champanhe, vinho e uísque. O som de risos e conversas era alto, quase sobrepujando o som da música.

- Olhei ali – falou um homem, apontando para a escadaria da entrada do salão. – Quem é aquela lady?

- Eu não sei, mas é muito bela. Parece uma boneca – comentou o que estava ao lado do primeiro.

Uma jovem dama de aproximadamente 13 anos descia as escadas. Ela linha longos cabelos negros azulados presos em um par de marias-chiquinhas. Sua franja ajeitada ocultava o olho direito, deixando apenas o esquerdo à vista, expondo o lindo tom azul contrastante com a cor do céu. O vestido era preto com detalhes cor-de-rosa. Haviam pequenas laços na cintura e laços um pouco maiores próximos à bainha. Seus braços eram recobertos por luvas compridas negras trançadas com fita rosa bebê.

Ao lado dela, lhe dando de apoio, um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos avermelhados. Logo atrás, andando a pouco mais de três passos de distância, vinha uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, usando um vestido azul escuro.

- Todos parecem encantados com a sua beleza, my lady – comentou Sebastian, olhando de forma um pouco presunçosa para a 'jovem dama' que acompanhava.

- Mais uma piadinha sua e você se arrependerá, maldito – respondeu em um sussurro, forçando um sorriso.

- Tudo para cumprir as ordens da rainha, não é mesmo? – indagou Sebastian, sabendo que aquilo irritaria ainda mais o menor.

~*~ Duas Semanas antes… ~*~

Sebastian entrou no quarto de Ciel logo cedo. Afastou as cortinas e abriu as janelas, permitindo que o ar fresco da manhã entrasse no quarto.

- Hmm… Sebastian… é muito cedo… - gemeu Ciel, puxando as cobertas para tapar seu rosto e voltar a dormir.

- Sinto muito em acordá-lo tom prematuramente, mas o senhor tem assuntos importantes a cumprir hoje, bocchan – declarou Sebastian indo até o carrinho e chá, pegando um prato de prata estendendo para o menino.

A contra gosto, Ciel descobriu a cabeça e olhou para o que o mordomo lhe estendia. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente ao ver, sobre o jornal matinal o envelope de uma carta contendo o selo real.

Rapidamente ele se sentou, abrindo a carta e a lendo, para depois abrir o jornal e ler a notícia estampada na primeira página: "JOVEM DAMA DA SOCIEDADE ASSASSINADA".

- Foram o total de 13 vítimas até o momento – comentou Sebastian, enquanto servia o chá matinal e entregava a xícara ao seu mestre. – Todas jovens damas da alta sociedade. As condições são as mesmas: estupro e assassinato.

- Outro caso de assassinatos em massa – murmurou Ciel, um pouco entediado por nunca ter um 'jogo' diferente para jogar. – Mas o culpado deve ser realmente tolo. Atacar alguém da alta sociedade inglesa… Quem é burro o bastante para fazer isso, Sebastian?

- O mundo é cheio de tolos, bocchan – respondeu Sebastian, sorrindo de formal demoníaca, como apenas ele sabia sorrir. – O que pretende fazer a respeito do caso?

- Não é óbvio? Vou resolvê-lo – afirmou, entregando a xícara de chá vazia e afastando os cobertores. – Prepare-me um banho e selecione uma roupa adequada. Estamos indo a Londres falar com Undertaker. Ele deve ter alguma informação útil.

- Entendido – respondeu, fazendo uma pequena reverencia e preparando tudo rapidamente.

Em menos de uma hora estavam a caminho de Londres. Ciel ainda estava um pouco sonolento, já que havia ido dormir um pouco mais tarde na noite anterior, devido a alguns papeis que precisou organizar. Sua intenção era de adiantar ao máximo seu trabalho, para conseguir um dia livre e "fugir" de todos. Havia ordenado a Sebastian a alguns dias que comprasse alguma residência o mais afastada possível dali, para que quando quisesse, pudesse fugir e esquecer um pouco daquela vida soterrada de deveres e fachadas.

Mas seus planos haviam ido por água abaixo no momento em que Sebastian havia lhe entregue a carta da rainha logo pela manhã. Bem… podia tentar fazer isso outro dia, depois de terminasse com aquele caso.

Assim que chegaram a Londres, Ciel nem mesmo quis ir para a sua mansão na cidade, ordenou que fossem diretamente na funerária. Seus planos era de ir ali, pegar as informações e voltar para a mansão principal. Era exatamente isso que fariam.

Ao entrarem na funerária, Undertaker os recebeu de seu jeito nada comum. Depois de fazê-lo rir, Ciel foi convidado a se sentar sobre um dos caixões que abarrotavam a loja.

- Fale logo o que sabe, Undertaker – mandou Ciel, que já estava um tanto que irritado.

- Bem, certamente o jovem conde leu os jornais – respondeu o funerário, com um sorriso maldoso. – Lindas e jovens moças da alta sociedades vítimas de estupro e assassinadas.

- Se eu quisesse informações inúteis, eu teria ido perguntar aqueles idiotas da Scotland Yard – rosnou o menor, já irritado com o 'bom-humor' do Shinigami.

- Você está realmente irritado hoje, conde – comentou Undertaker, olhando-o com curiosidade. – Seu mordomo esqueceu-se de lhe dar chocolate hoje?

Aquilo foi o suficiente para acabar com a pouca paciência que Ciel ainda tinha. Levantou-se e se preparou para ir embora, mas foi detido pela voz do funerário.

- Não precisa ficar tão irritado conde. Eu tenho exatamente o que você quer – falou Undertaker, chamando novamente a atenção do conde.

Ciel o olhou por um segundo, como se pensasse se realmente valia a pena, mas voltou a se sentar. Gostando ou não, ele era sua melhor fonte de informações naqueles casos.

- Os jornais falam de estupro seguido de assassinato – comentou o Shinigami, fazendo um sinal com a mão ao ver que seria interrompido pelo conde. – Mas na verdade foi na ordem contraria. Assassinato primeiro, estupro depois.

Os olhos de Ciel se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo. Era… nojento! Se houvesse acontecido o estupro primeiro, entenderia, mas fazê-lo depois que a mulher estava morta era… repugnante. Certamente sua expressão deve ter revelado o que pensava, pois escutou uma risada do Shinigami.

- Ora, ora, não deveria estar tão surpreso conde – comentou Undertaker, rindo de forma maldosa. – Algumas pessoas entendem a beleza que uma pessoa adquire apenas após a morte.

- Peço que contenha tais comentários – pediu, já sentindo seu estomago embrulhar e ameaçar devolver o chá matinal, só com o simples pensamento daquilo.

- Quais outras informações você tem? – indagou Sebastian, que compartilhava dos mesmo sentimentos que seu jovem mestre.

Ele podia ser um demônio, mas não sentia qualquer prazer em violar um cadáver. Obviamente, um corpo quente e vivo era muito mais do seu desejo.

- Haviam vários cortes e perfurações nos corpos, todos feitos após a morte – revelou o Shinigami, sorrindo como se o assunto lhe fosse muito prazeroso, e de fato era.

- Se não foi por meios comuns, por quais meios elas foram mortas? Envenenamento? – indagou Ciel, começando a voltar seus pensamentos para os pontos importante do caso.

- Estrangulamento para ser mais exato, conde – corrigiu o Shinigami. – Haviam hematomas na forma de dedos ao redor do pescoço das vítimas.

- No entanto, um ato completo como esse requer tempo – comentou Sebastian, um tanto pensativo.

- Explique – mandou Ciel, olhando para o mordomo pelo canto dos olhos.

- Para matar uma pessoa por estrangulamento, requer o mínimo de 04min – comentou Sebastian, tentando passar para seu mestre seus pontos. – Mas houve estupro logo após a morte, isso requer mais alguns minutos. Talvez mais uns 15min ou 20min – comentou Sebastian, tentando calcular o tempo com mais precisão. – Após isso, não importa o quão forte poderia ser essa pessoa, haveria uma letargia pós-orgasmo… talvez 01min, aproximadamente. Após isso, seria o tempo para causar os demais danos no corpo das vítimas… talvez mais uns 05min, ou 07min. Haveria, por fim, o tempo para se recompor e ir embora, 01min. No final a ação por um todo decorreria em um tempo de 33min, sem contar o tempo de tortura e violência que poderia ser usado contra a vítima.

Ciel não entendeu o que o tempo significaria naquele caso no primeiro momento, mas então percebeu o que o mordomo estava querendo dizer. As vítimas haviam sido encontradas em lugares onde haviam grande movimento, nenhuma delas havia sido encontrada em becos, ou lugares escondidos. Na verdade, os lugares escolhidos, eram sempre aqueles onde havia mais vigília policial à noite. Era quase como se estivesse fazendo uma provocação à polícia.

- Com essa demora, não haveria como a pessoa não ser pega, se o ato estivesse sendo cometido no mesmo lugar em que os corpos eram encontrados – compreendeu Ciel, arrancando um sorriso satisfeito do mordomo.

- Exatamente, o que nos da uma nova possível teoria, bocchan – concordou Sebastian.

- É possível que as vítimas já possuíssem um contato com o culpado – declarou Ciel, trocando um olhar fixo com o do mordomo. – A morte de cada uma delas não foi um acaso da sorte, foram selecionadas de forma premeditada.

- Exatamente – concordou Undertaker, sorrindo de forma macabra, retirando um pequeno colo de papel de dentro de manga de sua roupa. – Eu preparei uma lista com os nomes das vítimas, achei que o conde gostaria de tê-la.

Ciel a pegou e espiou os nomes por cima, até que seus olhos se arregalaram levemente ao ler um nome. Sentiu um fino suor passar por seu rosto e se não estivesse sentado, certamente cairia no chão.

- Algo errado bocchan? – indagou Sebastian, percebendo a reação de Ciel.

Em silêncio, o conde entregou a lista para Sebastian que a analisou rapidamente encontrando o que havia surpreendido o jovem conde. Havia um nome ali que Ciel conhecia.

- Sebastian, mudança de planos. Ficaremos em Londres algum tempo – falou Ciel, levantando-se e seguindo em direção, - Vamos para a mansão e depois quero que você descubra algo que conecte as vítimas. Elas devem ter algum padrão.

- Entendi – concordou Sebastian, saindo da funerária atrás de seu mestre.

- Ah, mordomo – chamou Undertaker, com um sorriso macabro. – Só quero lhe dizer uma coisinha a mais… em particular.

~*~ Flash Back off ~*~

No fim, aquilo que conectava as vítimas não era nada difícil de ser encontrado. Todas as vítimas era moças jovens entre os 13 e 17 anos, que seus pais haviam prometido em casamento a algum homem da alta sociedade. Isso era comum, mas o que se destacava, era que nenhuma delas estava satisfeita com o dito casamento por conveniência. Segundo suas damas companhia, suas senhoritas reclamavam dos noivos alegando que eles eram rudes e frios. Algumas delas, nem todas conseguiam lembrar, já haviam comentado com senhores ricos sobre os pesares sofridos por suas damas.

Ai estava o padrão que eles precisavam para iniciarem a investigação. O assassino obviamente procurava belas damas, jovens e descontentes com os noivos que sua família havia lhe arranjado. Foi com essa base que o plano foi traçado. O navio St. Angel havia promovido um magnifico cruzeiro para todos da alta sociedade, que deveria fazer o percurso da Inglaterra à Índia. Nele estariam as mais belas damas da sociedade inglesa, assim como aquelas que menos se contentavam com seu casamento. Esse era o lugar perfeito para o assassino agir, ou pelo menos escorregar e deixar algum rastro.

Pensando nisso, Ciel aceitou fazer aquilo que ele havia jurado nunca mais fazer desde o caso 'Jack – O Estripador'. Com o objetivo de atrair o assassino, Ciel havia decidido ir ao cruzeiro disfarçado de uma jovem dama. Havia levado consigo Maylene para cumprir o papel de sua dama de companhia, enquanto Sebastian faria o papel de seu noivo, a qual seria de seu total desagrado. Estava tudo armado. Agora era esperar para que o jogo começasse.

- Maylene, pode ir pegar um pouco de limonada para mim? – pediu Ciel, forçando a sua voz a sair o mais suave e feminina que conseguia.

- Claro oujou-sama – respondeu Maylene, fazendo uma pequena reverencia e se afastando.

Ciel sorriu internamente, sabia que a empregada havia entendido a verdadeira ordem por trás do pedido comum: _Vá olhar em volta atrás de algo suspeito_.

Olhou para Sebastian que havia sentado a sua frente na mesa. O mordomo retribuiu o olhar e sorriu de forma diabólica.

- Devo visitar seu quarto está noite, Cecilie¹? – indagou Sebastian, fazendo com que Ciel corasse de raiva.

Aquele demônio! Sebastian estava realmente se divertindo mais naquele papel, do que o de tutor que havia usado durante o último disfarce de Ciel.

- Cale-se. Não seja repugnante logo no inicio da noite – respondeu, virando o rosto irritado.

- Ah, certamente lhe farei uma visita durante à noite, afinal, devo aproveitar que seus pais deram o consentimento para que você me acompanhasse nesse cruzeiro – declarou Sebastian, um pouco mais alto do que era necessário, fazendo com que algumas pessoas que estavam próximas escutassem.

Ciel olhou rapidamente para trás de Sebastian, vendo o grupo de cavaleiros que estavam ali. Entendeu o que o mordomo estava fazendo.

- Faça-o e o esperarei com uma faca para mata-lo, assim me livro desse noivado – respondeu friamente, deixando que sua voz saísse um pouco alta também, para ser 'acidentalmente' escutada pelos outros.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cumplice. Aquele jogo talvez pudesse ser mais divertido do que os demais.


	2. Chapter 2

**AKAIRO NO NENSHO**

**AUTOR: Konohana**

**CASAL: Sebastian e Ciel  
**

**GÊNERO: Ação, Comédia, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi  
**

**AVISOS: Álcool, Cross-dresser, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Mutilação, Necrofilia, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon/Lolicon, Violência**

**SINOPSE: Quando novas mortes misteriosas acontecem em Londres, Ciel é solicitado a fazer seu trabalho e limpar a sujeira. Mas muitas coisas podem acontecer, que mudaram completamente o destino do conde e segredos sobre Sebastian iram se revelar.  
**

**N/T: Kuroshitsuji não me pertence ç.ç**

* * *

**CAPITULO 02**

Ciel entrou em seu quarto rapidamente. Não estava mais aguentando, aquilo parecia a ponto de mata-lo!

- Maylene tranque a porta, Sebastian entre de uma vez! – ordenou aos dois criados.

Maylene correu em direção a porta e a trancou, garantindo que ninguém mais entraria no quarto de seu mestre. Sebastian entrou no quarto usando a pequena e estreita janela circular do navio, algo que apenas ele poderia fazer.

- Rápido Sebastian! Eu não aquento mais. Mais um segundo e eu vou morrer! – falou de forma desesperada, se virando para o mordomo.

Sebastian sorriu de forma um pouco maliciosa e se aproximou por trás de Ciel, envolvendo a cintura do menor e aproximando seus lábios de sua orelha, sussurrando roucamente.

- Achei que você fosse mais difícil, bocchan. Se oferecendo desse jeito… - provocou, recebendo um olhar irritado quase que instantaneamente.

- Pare de brincadeira e tire logo essa porcaria – rosnou Ciel, que estava achando que logo seus ossos quebrariam.

Sebastian sorriu maldosamente e se afastou um pouco, erguendo a mão e começando a desabotoar os botões do vestido, para então empurrá-lo pelos ombros de Ciel, fazendo com que o vestido escorresse e caísse no chão. No momento em que o vestido caiu, revelou a crinolina de metal. Sebastian precisou conter uma risada, ao imaginar o quanto seu bocchan havia se contido durante a noite para não gritar de desconforto.

Soltou as cordas que prendiam a crinolina, deixando que a saia de metal caísse no chão, fazendo um som de impacto um pouco alto. Por fim desamarrou o espartilho, recebendo um gemido de alivio de Ciel, que finalmente parecia ter conseguido respirar normalmente.

- Sinceramente, como as mulheres suportam essas coisas? – indagou, olhando de lado para o mordomo.

- Creio que isso apenas se tornou um habito para elas, no entanto, para o bocchan deve ser realmente desconfortável – riu Sebastian, deixando que Ciel ficasse apenas com corset.

- Estou exausto… - murmurou Ciel indo em direção à cama que havia no quarto e se deitando sobre ela. – Você conseguiu alguma informação Maylene?

- Iie, não havia ninguém com aparência suspeita na festa – respondeu a empregada, que estava juntando a roupa que Ciel havia deixado jogada no chão.

- No entanto, seria muito entediante descobrimos logo no inicio quem seria o culpado, não é mesmo bocchan? – indagou Sebastian com um sorriso diabólico, enquanto retirava a camisola de dormir de Ciel de dentro do roupeiro.

- Claro, espero que esse jogo seja mais divertido do que os outros, apesar de que só por eu ter de me vestir assim, já está me irritando – respondeu o menor, sentando-se e encarando os dois criados. – Maylene, amanhã quero que você se misture com as outras damas de companhia. Faça com que a conversa seja direcionada para os noivos das moças.

- Hai! – concordou Maylene em um tom firme, afinal, estava realmente animada com o fato de ter sido designada para acompanhar seu mestre naquela importante missão.

- Sebastian, você deve aproveitar hoje à noite para vasculhar os quartos de cada um dos homens que estão nesse navio – ordenou Ciel, olhando para o mordomo. – Vasculhe até mesmo o quarto do capitão. Temos que diminuir o número de suspeitos o máximo possível.

- Entendido bocchan – concordou Sebastian, caminhando até a cama e estendendo a mão para o menor. – Por hora, você deve tomar seu banho e descansar. Maylene, você pode se retirar agora, que eu cuidarei das coisas por aqui.

- Hai – concordou a empregada, se retirando do quarto e indo para o que ficava ao lado.

Sebastian guiou Ciel até o banheiro que estava acoplado ao quarto. A banheira já estava cheia d'água na temperatura certa. Virou-se para Ciel e começou a ajuda-la a se despir do restante das roupas: Petticoat, chemise, bloomers, corsert e corsert cover. Quando finalmente se viu livre da última peça de roupa íntima, Ciel soltou um suspiro de alívio. Sebastian removeu o plique de cabelo falso, e ajudou o pequeno conde a entrar na banheira.

Ciel fundou-se na água quente, sentindo todos seus músculos relaxarem. Ele não sabia quem havia decidido que ele nasceria homem, mas naquele momento ele agradecia fielmente a esse ser.

- Sebastian, você não pode me deixar ficar sem algumas daquelas peças? – indagou, olhando de canto para o mordomo.

- Você não pode bocchan – afirmou Sebastian, em um tom firme que não deixaria brechas para discussões. – Uma fina dama da alta sociedade deve vestir sete tipos diferentes de roupas sob o vestido.

- Ahh… estou feliz de ter nascido homem… quando esse caso terminar, nunca mais quero ver uma crinolina na minha frente – gemeu, fechando os olhos, enquanto sentia a esponja machia passar por sua pele.

- Isso será uma pena, pois você ficou adorável usando uma crinolina, bocchan – sussurrou Sebastian, descendo a esponja pelo peito do menor, tocando 'acidentalmente' um dos mamilos rosados.

Ciel se assustou com o toque, se desvencilhando rapidamente do demônio e o olhando com certo medo. O que diabos Sebastian estava fazendo?

- Não faça essa expressão bocchan, pois ela aumenta ainda mais o meu desejo – declarou o mordomo, se erguendo e avançando um pouco mais para cima do jovem conde, deixando-o preso na banheira sem ter um lugar para fugir.

- Sebastian, o que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou Ciel, olhando de forma irritada para o mordomo. – Pare de brincadeiras Sebastian!

O mordomo riu e se afastou. Iria esperar pela ordem que mais desejava, mas ainda não havia recebido. Mas algo lhe dizia que naquele cruzeiro, ele receberia sua ordem e quando acontecesse, faria de tal modo que seu bocchan jamais seria o mesmo.

Sem mais comentários, ou ações 'indevidas' Ciel terminou se banho. Sebastian o secou, voltou a recolocar o aquilo de cabelo, deixando-o solto dessa vez, e o ajudou a vestir a camisola de seda negra com bordados brancos. Ciel olhou para aquilo, vendo como a seda se ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo, agindo mais como uma segunda pele do que como uma roupa.

- Mulheres não deveriam usar algo mais… recatado? – indagou Ciel olhando com desconfiança para a roupa de dormir.

- Certamente, a tradicional camisola feminina é feita de lã e mão longa, deixando muito pouco da pele de uma dama exposta – respondeu Sebastian, sem conter um sorriso maldoso.

- Então por que estou usando algo assim? – indagou, olhando irritado para o mordomo.

- Porque a senhorita Hopkins foi a alfaiate de suas roupas, bocchan – respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a resposta completa para qualquer outra pergunta.

- Tsk… se existe algum outro alfaiate em Londres que pudesse fazer as roupas que peço, sem criar um alvoroço, deixaria de contratar Nina – bufou o menor, indo em direção a cama.

- Deixe essas preocupações para depois, bocchan, apenas durma – falou Sebastian, em um tom baixo, cobrindo o corpo do conde. – Voltarei assim que terminar de inspecionar os quarto.

Ciel não respondeu nada, apenas fechou os olhos e se deixar levar para o mundo dos sonhos. Aquela já havia sido uma noite realmente conturbada.

oOo

Sebastian já havia investigado todos os quartos da segunda classe, incluindo os dos trabalhadores, agora investigava os quartos da primeira classe. Não havia encontrado nada demais dos cinco primeiros, mas no sexto e sétimo encontrou alguns itens um pouco estranhos para serem levados para um cruzeiros, mas mesmo assim não era algo de suspeito. Quando entrou no oitavo quarto, Sebastian mal havia dado um passo, quando foi atacado por alguém. Se não fosse um demônio com sentidos muito mais amplos que os dos humanos, certamente teria sido atingido, por esse motivo, conseguiu bloquear o golpe.

Quase de forma brusca, a luz do quarto foi acesa, revelando a pessoa que o havia atacado. Sebastian arregalou os olhos sem acreditar em quem via a sua frente. Só podia ser alguma piada da deusa do destino. Só podia.

oOo

O quarto estava em um profundo silêncio. As luzes apagadas e a única coisa que se podia ouvir era o suave ressonar da jovem dama deitada em sua cama. Sem produzir qualquer com acima de um ruído mudo, uma sombra se espreitou pela porta, adentrando o quarto e se esgueirando pelas sombras em direção a cama.

Do lado de fora do quarto, sentado na janela uma figura vestida de vermelho rabiscava em um livro.

- Alexandra Stonking. Morta no dia 12 de julho, às 00h32min – declarou ele, para então sorrir de forma diabólica. – Acho que cheguei alguns minutos adiantado.


	3. Chapter 3

**AKAIRO NO NENSHO**

**AUTOR: Konohana**

**CASAL: Sebastian e Ciel  
**

**GÊNERO: Ação, Comédia, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi  
**

**AVISOS: Álcool, Cross-dresser, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Mutilação, Necrofilia, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon/Lolicon, Violência**

**SINOPSE: Quando novas mortes misteriosas acontecem em Londres, Ciel é solicitado a fazer seu trabalho e limpar a sujeira. Mas muitas coisas podem acontecer, que mudaram completamente o destino do conde e segredos sobre Sebastian iram se revelar.  
**

**N/T: Kuroshitsuji não me pertence ç.ç**

* * *

**CAPITULO 03**

Sebastian não acreditava quem estava a sua frente. Eles deveriam estar em Londres, cuidando da mansão secundaria da família Phantomhive!

- Sebastian-dono – exclamou Agni, completamente surpreso ao ver que havia atacado o mordomo de Ciel e seu grande amigo.

- Creio que deveria ser eu a expressar minha surpresa por vê-lo aqui, Agni – comentou Sebastian, saindo da posição defensiva, no mesmo momento em que Agni saiu da posição ofensiva. – Você não deveria estar em Londres com o príncipe Soma?

- Soma-sama quis vir a esse cruzeiro, pois ele desejava fazer uma rápida visita a sua terra natal – explicou o mordomo indiano, ainda um pouco chocado em ter encontrado Sebastian. – Mas por que você estava entrando em meu quarto tão tarde, Sebastian-dono?

- Estou em uma missão junto com meu bocchan. Ele me ordenou que vasculhasse os quartos de todos as pessoas deste navio – explicou Sebastian, cruzando os braços um pouco pensativo. – Isso é ruim. Bocchan e eu estamos disfarçados, se o príncipe Soma o vir, certamente seremos desmascarados e nosso alvo poderá fugir.

- É uma missão importante? – indagou Agni, que já compreendia que se seu mestre visse o jovem conde, certamente iria acabar com todos os esforços deles na missão.

- Sim, é sobre alguns assassinatos que tem acontecido em Londres – explicou Sebastian, sabendo que poderia confiar no outro mordomo. – Achamos que o responsável pode estar neste navio.

- Isso quer dizer que o príncipe corre perigo? – indagou Agni rapidamente, temendo pela vida daquele que servia com devoção.

- Não, esse assassino mata apenas belas e jovens mulheres – explicou Sebastian, não contendo um sorriso maldoso ao lembrar-se de seu jovem bocchan. – Para tentar atraí-lo, bocchan está se usando como isca, se disfarçando de lady.

- Se for assim, não é perigoso para Ciel-sama ficar sozinho? – indagou Agni, que se preocupava com o único amigo que seu mestre possuía.

- Não se preocupe, se qualquer coisa acontecer, Maylene estará com ele. Ela pode ser uma empregada desastrada, mas cumpre muito bem sua principal função – garantiu Sebastian, dando um sorriso um tanto que diabólico. – E se as coisas ficarem muito ruins, eu mesmo me manifestarei protegerei meu bocchan.

Agni sentiu novamente. Era aquele mesmo laço fabuloso que havia sentido durante a competição de curry, quando enfrentou Sebastian. Ele era fiel a Soma e reconhecia um laço forte quando o via. Um laço que só poderia existir entre mestre e servo. O mesmo laço que ele tinha com Soma, mas aquele laço que havia entre Sebastian e Ciel era de um nível complemente diferente. Agni podia afirmar que faria qualquer coisa para proteger Soma, ele poderia afirmar que Sebastian se colocaria entre uma espada e Ciel.

- Existe alguma coisa que possa fazer para ajuda-los, Sebastian-dono? – indagou Agni, querendo se ver útil para quem considerava seu amigo.

- Se você conseguir controlar o príncipe Soma, já estará ajudando muito Agni – declarou Sebastian, sorrindo para o mordomo indiano. – Agora eu…

Sebastian interrompeu sua própria frase ao sentir aquele cheiro. O cheiro de sangue. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente e ele se virou para sair do quarto o mais rápido que poderia.

- Sebastian-dono? – indagou Agni, tratando de seguir o mordomo negro.

Sebastian correu pelos corredores, até chegar à frente de um quarto que não estava muito longe do que seu bocchan usava. Abriu a porta, para então encontrar a cena que já havia suposto. Mesmo na escuridão do quarto, ele conseguiu ver a mulher sobre a cama, com as roupas rasgadas e o corpo banhado pelo sangue.

- Sebastian-dono o quê…? – Agni se calou ao ver, mesmo que com dificuldade, a cena nefasta que se revelava naquele quarto. – Por Kalli…

- Entre e feche a porta. E não faça barulho – ordenou Sebastian, adentrando o quarto e torcendo o nariz ao mesmo tempo.

O lugar inteiro fedia demais para seus conceitos. O cheiro óbvio de sexo, misturado ao sangue e ao cheiro de morte o enojava. Ele era um demônio mas aquilo era demais para seus poucos princípios.

- Sebastian-dono… isso… - murmurou Agni, que não sabia o que dizer. Jamais havia presenciado uma cena tão grotesca, nem mesmo nos tempos em que era apenas um animal sem alma.

- Parece que o assassino se manifestou antes do que imaginamos – comentou Sebastian, tentando esquecer do cheiro que o lugar exalava, para se concentrar em encontrar alguma pisca.

- Sebastian-dono, temos de avisar alguém…

- E como explicaríamos o fato de estarmos aqui? – indagou Sebastian, olhando de relance para Agni. – Neste momento, eu sou o Duque Sebastian Preuilly, noivo de Lady Cecilie Anjou. Caso eu seja encontrado em tal circunstancia, me tornaria o principal suspeito e meu disfarce comprometido. A única coisa que devemos fazer é analisar o local e tentar encontrar alguma coisa que possa nos dar uma pista sobre o culpado. Pela manhã a dama de companhia desta senhorita vai encontra-la e alertará a todos do navio.

Agni se surpreendeu com aquela frieza. Não imaginava que Sebastian pudesse ser tão frio e calmo em uma situação como aquela, acima de tudo, a única coisa que o mordomo negro parecia pensar era em cumprir as ordens de seu mestre.

Sebastian retirou um lenço de dentro de seu bolso e cobriu o nariz. Aquele cheiro estava insuportável. Mal podia esperar para sair dali, tomar um banho e poder desfrutar do doce aroma que desprendia do corpo de seu bocchan, enquanto terminava a vigília de seu sono.

Aproximou-se da cama e olhou com atenção para a mulher morta. Aproveitou que Agni estava vasculhando outro canto do quarto, fazendo com que seus olhos assumissem o brilho vermelho fosco que tinha na realidade. Graças aquilo, sua visão ficou muito melhor, lhe permitindo olhar para o quarto com muito mais detalhes. Foi assim que viu um três fios negros envolvidos nos dedos da mulher.

Ergueu a mão e retirou os três fios, analisando os milimetricamente. Um humano comum jamais poderia ver a diferença, ou algo mais do que a cor naqueles fios, mas ele conseguia ver muito além. Isso porque aqueles fios tinham algo de muito diferente do normal.

- Agni, vamos sair daqui – falou Sebastian, se virando para sair do quarto.

- Mas não encontramos nada ainda, Sebastian-dono – lembrou Agni, surpreso ao escutar o que outro havia dito.

- Eu encontrei algo – garantiu, sorrindo de lado. – Agora temos que sair daqui. Lembre-se de manter o príncipe Soma sobre controle e não mencione nada sobre isso.

- Entendo – concordou Agni, saindo do quarto junto com Sebastian.

oOo

Ciel estava naquele momento entre o sono e a consciência. Soltou um gemido preguiçoso, se virando no meio dos lençóis, encolhendo-se um pouco mais em meios aos lençóis. Foi quando percebeu que havia uma pequena onda de calor que vinha do seu lado. Abriu os olhos, se deparando com o rosto de Sebastian, que lhe o dava um sorriso maldoso.

- Sebastian! – exclamou Ciel, dando um pulo e se sentando na cama, puxando as cobertas automaticamente, cobrindo seu corpo, exatamente como uma donzela faria.

- Bom dia my lady – falou, se erguendo e se aproximando de Ciel, fazendo com que sue corpo ficasse sobre o do menor, prendendo-o na cama.

- Sebastian… o que está fazendo? – indagou Ciel, um pouco assustado com a atitude do seu mordomo.

- Deixe-me apreciar um pouco mais bocchan – pediu Sebastian, aproximando sua face ainda mais do menor, enterrando seu nariz no pescoço do menor. – Ah… esse maravilhoso aroma que desprende de seu corpo… hmm… essa pele suave e quente… - gemeu o demônio, enquanto escorria as mãos pelas pernas do menor.

Ciel corou com aquilo, soltando um leve gemido. Sentia todo o seu corpo estremecer com o toque luxurioso que sentia e seu corpo. Aquele demônio sempre o provocava, mas nunca lhe tocava tão diretamente. Sentir aquelas mãos grandes e fortes em sua pele, fazia com que todo o seu corpo esquentasse e um desejo que ele ainda não conhecia se acendesse dentro de seu corpo.

- Ah… definitivamente isso é o melhor depois de ter suportado aquele cheiro fétido no quarto daquela mulher – suspirou o demônio, lambendo o pescoço de seu bocchan e arrancando mais um gemido do menor.

- Do que você está falando, Sebastian? Você entrou no quarto de alguma mulher? – indagou Ciel, erguendo as mãos e tentando empurrar o demônio para longe de si, aquilo já estava passando dos limites.

- Sim, parece que o assassino atacou essa noite – declarou Sebastian, pouco se importando com aquilo no momento.

- O quê? – exclamou Ciel, empurrando o demônio com mais força, conseguindo fazer com que ele se afastasse. – E você não o pegou?

- Sinto em informar, mas ele foi mais rápido do que eu – respondeu Sebastian, sabendo que aquilo era um falha sua, mesmo que não houvesse recebido uma ordem mais direta, ele deveria ter capturado o culpado.

- Mais rápido do que você? Um demônio? – indagou Ciel descrente. Era impossível uma pessoa ser mais rápida do que Sebastian.

- Sim, alguém tão rápido quanto eu, bocchan – afirmou Sebastian, dando um sorriso demoníaco e revelando seus finos caninos.

Os olhos de Ciel se arregalaram ao perceber o que o demônio insinuava. Não poderia ser. Será que era realmente isso? Se fosse verdade, aquele jogo estava ficando ainda mais perigoso e interessando do que antes.


	4. Chapter 4

**AKAIRO NO NENSHO**

**AUTOR: Konohana**

**CASAL: Sebastian e Ciel  
**

**GÊNERO: Ação, Comédia, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi  
**

**AVISOS: Álcool, Cross-dresser, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Mutilação, Necrofilia, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon/Lolicon, Violência**

**SINOPSE: Quando novas mortes misteriosas acontecem em Londres, Ciel é solicitado a fazer seu trabalho e limpar a sujeira. Mas muitas coisas podem acontecer, que mudaram completamente o destino do conde e segredos sobre Sebastian iram se revelar.  
**

**N/T: Kuroshitsuji não me pertence ç.ç**

* * *

**CAPITULO 04**

O sorriso que todos davam eram mentiras bem ensaiadas. Os olhares carinhosos eram apenas encenações. Ciel também era um bom ator, que podia fingir seus sorrisos e seus olhares inocentes. Talvez fosse por isso que ele soubesse distinguir tão bem aquelas encenações mal feitas.

Soltou um suspiro cansado. Não suportava mais aquele mundo. Sua vingança, apesar de ainda deseja-la, já não lhe apetecia mais como antes. Era um prato que estava demorando demais para ser preparado pelo chefe, e ele já estava tentado a chamar mais uma vez o garçom e pedir outra coisa. Ele só não sabia como fazê-lo.

- Minha doce lady não deveria estar sozinha aqui – sussurrou Sebastian, se aproximando pro trás de Ciel e o envolvendo pela cintura, fazendo com que seus corpos se aproximassem um pouco mais. – Algo está lhe preocupando?

- Betsu ni… - murmurou, não poderia jamais dizer seus pensamentos aquele demônio, pois no momento em que o fizesse, sabia que Sebastian o deixaria para trás. E isso era algo que ele não desejava. Ciel se negava a perder a única pessoa que jamais lhe enganaria. A única pessoa que não encenava sorrisos e olhares. - Descobriu alguma coisa? – perguntou sussurrando baixo.

- Infelizmente, nada de revelador – respondeu o mordomo, olhando com atenção para seu pequeno mestre. Ele sabia, como ninguém, diferenciar as mentiras e as verdades que Ciel falava. – O nome da garota era Alexandra Stonking. Filha de um arquiduque com investimentos em exportação de tecidos. Segundo o que descobri, Lady Alexandra estava nesse navio escondida do pai, pois ela gostaria de viver uma aventura de amor antes de se ver presa a um homem que não amava.

- No final, sua aventura de amor terminou com sua morte – suspirou Ciel, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Sebastian e se aproximando da grade de proteção do deck do navio, se apoiando nela e observando a paisagem. – Amor… esse é um sentimento traiçoeiro, não é mesmo?

- De todas as emoções humanas, certamente esse é o mais traiçoeiro de todos – concordou Sebastian, soltando uma leve risada. – Ao mesmo tempo em que pode trazer felicidade para algumas pessoas, pode trazer dor, tristeza e morte para outras.

- Madame Red também foi morta por esse sentimento – comentou, relembrando da morte de sua tia. – Assim como Cecilie.

Sebastian olhou atentamente para seu bocchan. O contrato que os unia era um elo que os ligaria até que o fim chegasse. Por ele, Sebastian faria todos os desejos de seu mestre uma realidade. Foi por esse desejo que reconstruiu a mansão Phantomhive. Foi por ele que cumpriu cada pedido tolo e desejos infantis. Mas havia um tipo de desejo que ele jamais seria capaz de cumprir.

- A morte de Lady Cecilia ainda o perturba? – indagou, sabendo que aquilo era uma realidade.

- Um pouco – admitiu, soltando um pequeno suspiro triste, se virando para encarar Sebastian. – Ela era… uma boa amiga.

- Para você considera-la uma amiga, certamente faz com que Lady Cecilie seja muito especial – comentou Sebastian, vendo o menor lhe lançar um olhar irritado. – Especial o bastante para sentir a morte dela, mais do que sentiu a morte de Madame Red. Ainda mais especial para usar o nome dela como um disfarce. Lady Cecilie era a única que via você como realmente é, não é mesmo?

Ciel virou o rosto, um pouco envergonhado daquela verdade. Sim, uma verdade. Lady Cecilie Mountbatten, filha do Conde Mountbatten, era uma das poucas pessoas que Ciel considerava importante. Haviam se conhecido em uma festa em que Sebastian o obrigou a ir. Lá conheceu a gentil e sonhadora Cecilie, três anos mais velha. Depois daquilo, os dois se tornaram amigos e viviam por conversar em sua mansão em pequenos encontros amigáveis. Lembrava-se, envergonhado, da cena que Elizabeth havia feito ao encontra-los no jardim tomando chá ao som de violino.

Cecilie era uma pessoa que Ciel quis proteger, mas que acabou sendo morta. Lembrava-se das queixas dela, sobre ter que se casar com o Barão Austren, que tinha duas vezes sua idade. Ela queria viver o amor de um conto de fadas, e seu desejo só lhe trouxe a morte.

- Talvez eu deva supor que ela foi um dos seus amores – comentou Sebastian, tentando disfarçar o ciúme com a ironia.

- Não seja idiota – rosnou Ciel, sentindo sua face corar com aquela suposição. – Eu gostava de Cecilie… ela lembrava um pouco a minha mãe. Apenas isso.

Sebastian ficou sério ao escutar aquilo. Ciel tentava esconder, mas o mordomo via muito além. Ele via a insegurança e a incerteza nos olhos do seu pequeno conde.

- Bocchan, talvez… - Sebastian sabia que suas palavras pesariam muito na balança do destino, mas estava disposto a falar, no entanto não pode.

Naquele momento, uma dama de companhia veio correndo na direção dos dois. Ela tinha os cabeços castanhos longos, presos em uma trança comportada. Os olhos cor-de-mel repletos de pavor e medo.

- Lady Cecilie? – chamou ela, olhando com medo para Ciel.

- Sim, algo errado? – indagou Ciel, lembrando-se de fazer sua voz soar mais feminina.

- Rápido… Maylene…

Ciel não deixou que ela terminasse. Apenas escutar o nome da empregada, foi o bastante para ele entender que alguma coisa havia acontecido com ela. Segurou a saia do vestido e correu na direção de onde a dama de companhia havia vindo, Sebastian em seu encalço.

Os dois chegaram até uma pequena cozinha usada pelas damas de companhias, onde havia muitas pessoas bloqueando a passagem. Com dificuldade, Ciel abriu caminho entre as pessoas, para então se deparar com uma cena que não havia imaginado.

Sebastian surgiu atrás de seu mestre, olhando a cena completamente surpreso. Jogada no chão, estava Maylene com o peito coberto de sangue. Via o modo como ela respirava com dificuldade, como se estivesse lutando para se manter viva por mais alguns minutos. Ao lado de seu corpo estavam as duas pistolas que ela sempre carregava por debaixo da saia. Ela havia tentado se defender e lutado como uma serva dos Phantomhive.

- Maylene! – gritou Ciel, correndo em direção a empregada e se abaixando.

Ela abriu os olhos, vendo a expressão de seu mestre. Forçou um sorriso naquele momento.

- Gomensai… bocchan… - sussurrou ela, fraca demais para produzir palavras mais altas. – Eu realmente… sou uma… serva… horrível… não sirvo para… nada…

Ciel ficou em pânico naquele momento. Viu Maylene tossir e cuspir pequenas quantidades de sangue. Era grave. Seu olhar se dirigiu a Sebastian, perguntando em silêncio se ele era capaz de fazer alguma coisa. O olhar do demônio foi claro: ele não poderia salvá-la.

- Bocchan… - chamou Maylene, fazendo com que o olhar o menor se voltasse para ela. – Tome… cuidado… ele… ele não é… humano…

Ciel olhou enquanto via Maylene morrer a sua frente. Não lhe foi permitido fazer nada. Suas pequenas mãos apertaram a saia de seu vestido, sujo pelo sangue. Seus olhos arderam, mas as lágrimas não caíram. Já fazia muito tempo que ele não sabia o que era chorar, por isso nem mesmo uma lágrima deixou seus olhos.

Sebastian se aproximou por trás, segurando Ciel pelos ombros e o puxando para seus braços. A brincadeira havia terminado naquele momento. Sebastian estava começando a se irritar demais agora. Seus olhos se fixaram na empregada morta. Maylene era habilidosa o suficiente para matar qualquer um que fosse humano, por mais forte que ele fosse. Mas quando se tratava de inumanos, ela jamais teria alguma chance. O que significava que suas suspeitas estavam certas.

- Sebastian-dono.

Sebastian ergueu os olhos para ver quem o havia chamado, deparando-se com Agni junto com o príncipe Soma parados em meio à multidão. O olhar dos dois indianos era de puro horror. Humanos que não conheciam aquele mundo negro, sempre se espantavam com coisas assim.

- Está tudo bem – afirmou Sebastian, mesmo sentindo que o corpo de seu mestre tremia contra o seu. – Agni, apenas fique de olho em Soma. O jogo ficou mais perigoso – falou a última parte em um sussurro baixo, que apenas os dois indianos puderam escutar. – My lady, vamos sair daqui – sussurrou, guiando Ciel para fora daquele lugar.

oOo

Sebastian levou Ciel de volta para o quarto, mas no momento em que abriu a porta, foi surpreendido por uma coisa vermelha que saltou em sua direção. Mas graças a sua velocidade privilegiada, conseguiu desviar, fazendo com que a 'coisa' batesse contra a parede. Deveria estar surpreso, mas não estava. A 'coisa' era Grell. Parece que ele era o Shinigami responsável por buscar as almas das pessoas que morreram e morreriam naquele navio.

- Ah… Sebby-chan tão tímido – gemeu Grell, saltando novamente na direção do mordomo que mais uma vez desviou com precisão.

- O que faz nesse quarto, Grell? - indagou o demônio, olhando com nojo para o Shinigami.

- Ara… eu vim fazer uma visitinha para o meu amorzinho – respondeu ele, piscando na direção de Sebastian, só agora notando a 'bela dama' nos braços do mordomo. – QUEM É ELA? – gritou, apontando para Ciel.

Sebastian soltou um suspiro e olhou para seu bocchan, que parecia um pouco mais irritado. Pelo menos não estava mais depressivo, pensou sorrindo de lado. Para alguma coisa a presença de Grell parecia ter servido.

- Hein! Quem é ela? Você por acaso está me traindo? – gritou o Shinigami, apontando nervosamente para Ciel.

Ciel ergueu os olhos azuis enfurecidos para o Shinigami, fazendo com que ele então percebesse pela marca do contrato no olho do garoto, lhe respondendo quem era 'ela'.

- Sebastian, coloque esse traste para fora do quarto – ordenou, se desvencilhando dos braços do mordomo e se afastando um pouco.

- Perfeitamente – afirmou Sebastian, se dirigindo até Grell e o pegando como se fosse um trapo imundo e o jogando pela porta, para então fechá-la.

Os gritos de indignação do Shinigami se fez ouvir através da porta, mas que foram prontamente ignorados por aqueles que permaneceram no cômodo.

Sebastian olhou para seu pequeno mestre. O vestido, que antes era de um lido tom azul-bebê, agora estava com grandes manchas vermelhas. Aquele teria de ir fora, pensou o mordomo, soltando um suspiro. Seria uma pena.

- Meireida… - sussurrou Ciel, mas alto o bastante para que o demônio escutasse, virando-se para encará-lo da forma mais decidida que podia. – Faça qualquer coisa para que eu pare de pensar!

Sebastian sentiu uma vibração passar por seu corpo ao escutar aquela ordem. Os olhos chorosos e o ar decidido. Sorriu de forma diabólica, se curvando diante de seu pequeno mestre.

- Yes, my lord!


	5. Chapter 5

**AKAIRO NO NENSHO**

**AUTOR: Konohana**

**CASAL: Sebastian e Ciel  
**

**GÊNERO: Ação, Comédia, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi  
**

**AVISOS: Álcool, Cross-dresser, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Mutilação, Necrofilia, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon/Lolicon, Violência**

**SINOPSE: Quando novas mortes misteriosas acontecem em Londres, Ciel é solicitado a fazer seu trabalho e limpar a sujeira. Mas muitas coisas podem acontecer, que mudaram completamente o destino do conde e segredos sobre Sebastian iram se revelar.  
**

**N/T: Kuroshitsuji não me pertence ç.ç**

* * *

**CAPITULO 05**

– Meireida… - sussurrou Ciel, mas alto o bastante para que o demônio escutasse, virando-se para encará-lo da forma mais decidida que podia. – Faça qualquer coisa para que eu pare de pensar!

Sebastian sentiu uma vibração passar por seu corpo ao escutar aquela ordem. Os olhos chorosos e o ar decidido. Sorriu de forma diabólica, se curvando diante de seu pequeno mestre.

– Yes, my lord! – respondeu Sebastian, com o sorriso diabólico em seus lábios.

Em uma velocidade sobre humana, Sebastian fez com que as roupas que Ciel usava desaparecessem, deixando o jovem conde exatamente como viera ao mundo, para o deleite do demônio. Surpreso com o movimento inesperado, Ciel tentando esconder seu próprio corpo, apesar de já saber que o mordomo o conhecia perfeitamente. Porém, Sebastian não lhe permitiu tal coisa, aparecendo atrás do pequeno conde e lhe segurando as mãos, impedindo que ele ocultasse o próprio corpo.

- Não bocchan… não se escanda de mim – falou, em um tom baixo e roco, próximo a orelha do menor.

Ciel sentiu um arrepio passar por todo seu corpo. Olhou de relance para o demônio, mas se manteve o mais firme que podia. Não queria demonstrar qualquer fraqueza para ele naquele momento. Com um único movimento, Sebastian segurou Ciel em seu colo no estilo noiva, levando-o em direção a cama e o colocando sobre a mesma, se afastando então para poder apreciar a bela visão que tinha. O corpo de Ciel era pequeno e delicado, não importava o tempo que passasse, parecia que ele nunca cresceria e tal coisa o deixava ainda mais irresistível na concepção do demônio.

O rosto bonito coberto de um delicado tom carmim. Os olhos grandes e infantis com um brilho envergonhado. Os lábios pequenos e rosados. O corpo esguio e tentador, que nunca havia provado dos prazeres sórdidos. Prazeres que apenas um demônio seria capaz de lhe apresentar.

- Pare de olhar Sebastian… - mandou, virando o rosto envergonhado com o fato do demônio não ter tirado os olhos de seu corpo um único instante.

- Não vai me permitir apreciar a bela vista, bocchan? – indagou, erguendo a mão direita e retirando as luvas com a boca.

Era um movimento comum que o demônio usava, mas que sempre provocará o pequeno. Tanto que Ciel não conseguia deixar de se excitar com aquilo. O demônio com que havia feito um contrato sempre o provocava. Havia sido assim desde o primeiro momento.

- Não há nada que você já não tenha visto, por isso não precisa ficar olhando! – sentenciou, encolhendo as pernas de forma instintiva para esconder momentaneamente o fato de já estar começando a se excitar com tudo. Desde quando o quarto parecia estar rodeado de uma aura excitante e um cheiro afrodisíaco?

- Mas essa é uma situação tão especial, bocchan. Você finalmente me deu a ordem mais deliciosa de todas – declarou Sebastian, começando a remover as peças de roupas que lhe cobriam o corpo, sabendo que o olhar do menor seria atraído para o pequeno show que fazia.

- Eu só mandei você fazer com que eu não pense em nada… - sussurrou, lutando contra os próprios olhos que cismavam em vislumbrar o belo demônio que se despia.

- Nesse caso, basta o bocchan me ordenar para parar nesse momento – lembrou Sebastian, sorrindo de forma presunçosa enquanto subia na cama ficando sobre o corpo do menor. – Ordene e eu pararei imediatamente, sem lhe tocar nem mesmo um fio de cabelo.

Ciel engoliu em seco ao escutar aquilo. Contra sua vontade, ou não, seus olhos desceram pelo corpo que o demônio exibia sem qualquer pudor. Ombros largos e fortes. Peito forte, com vários músculos salientes. Os olhos de Ciel desceram um pouco mais e um frio percorreu sua espinha. Definitivamente, havia muita diferença entre um corpo infantil como o dele e o corpo de um homem adulto como o de Sebastian. Diferença o bastante para que o menor tremesse só de imaginar como _aquilo_ iria caber em si.

- Algo errado bocchan? Estou esperando a contraordem – declarou Sebastian, que se divertia com as expressões que o menor fazia. Era fofo.

Ciel virou o rosto rapidamente, sentindo suas bochechas corarem. Não admitiria em voz alta, mas desejava que o demônio fizesse o que quisesse com seu corpo.

- Eu não volto atrás no que digo… - resmungou, tentando parecer que não queria aquilo, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Sebastian soltou uma leve risada ao ver o modo encantador, como seu bocchan parecia querer resistir até o último segundo. Aproximou-se ai dele, segurando o queixo do menor e o forçando a lhe olhar nos olhos, para então roçar seus lábios nos do menor sem beijá-lo diretamente.

- Não se preocupe bocchan, vou fazer com que se sinta muita bem… - sussurrou em um tom roco, que fez com que um arrepio passasse pelo corpo do menor. Por algum motivo, Ciel teve a certeza de que naquele momento, sentiu como se uma onda de calor estranha desprendesse do corpo do demônio, atingindo seu corpo.

Sebastian terminou com a distância que ainda tinham, selando seus lábios com os do menor em um beijo intenso, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pela cintura do menor, causando diversos arrepios no menor. Ciel não conseguiu fazer nada, a não ser fechar os olhos e gemer, enquanto sentia sua boca ser explorada e devorada pela do demônio, soltando diversos gemidos no ato.

Sebastian desceu os beijos pelo pescoço de Ciel, que não sabia como descrever as sensações que percorriam seu corpo naquele momento, seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca, devido à força com que ele se batia em seu peito. O maior continuou os beijos  
até abocanhar um dos mamilos rosados de Ciel, fazendo com que ele gemesse mais alto.

Ciel jamais havia sentido aquelas sensações tão intensas. Os toques do demônio pareciam fazer com que um fogo se alastrasse por sua pele, fazendo com que um desejo começasse a acender seu baixo ventre. Ele estava tão inebriado que quando viu Sebastian desceu seus beijos, para então abocanhar seu pequeno falo que latejava desejoso, segurando-o com uma das mãos e usando a outra para começar a estimular a entrada de Ciel acariciando-a.

Ciel gritava devido todas as sensações que percorriam seu corpo. Sentia o calor úmido da boca de Sebastian envolvendo seu falo, chupando-o com avidez e aquela mão tão atrevida tocando sua entrada. Era tão estranho… tão novo… tão gostoso…

De sua boca só saiam gritos. Sua mente havia se tornado uma névoa branca, enquanto a única coisa que conseguia racionar era o prazer que percorria seu corpo. Quando diziam que os demônios eram a encarnação da luxúria, estavam completamente certos. Ciel tinha certeza sobre isso naquele momento.

- Sebas… tian… ahhh… - gemeu Ciel, com os olhos semicerrados, sentindo seu corpo inteiro estremecer. Sentia como se dezenas de correntes elétricas começassem a percorrer seu corpo.

Sebastian sabia o que estava por vir, mas não iria deixar que seu pequeno bocchan terminasse a diversão tão rapidamente. Com um sorriso sádico nos lábios se afastou o falo do menor, recebendo gemidos protestantes.

- Estou agradando bocchan? – indagou de forma sarcástica, vendo com deleita a face completamente vermelho do menor e o feito subindo e descendo, procurando ar.

- C-cale a boca… - rosnou Ciel, tentando manter ao máximo que podia seu orgulho. Não queria admitir que estava gostando, por mais que seu corpo berrasse diante das atitudes do demônio.

Sebastian riu daquela resposta. O mais lhe atraia em Ciel era justamente aquele orgulho, era o que deixava o menor tão tentador. Ver o modo como ele tentava mantê-lo, mesmo com seu corpo ardendo por seus toques só o tornava ainda mais apetitoso. Sebastian voltou a se inclinar na direção do menor, lambendo e chupando a região do pescoço e do colo, sabendo que ali nasceriam marcas roxas mais tarde, mas era justamente essa sua intenção.

O demônio segurou Ciel pelo pescoço, puxando-o em sua direção e lhe beijando-o lascivamente para em seguida virá-lo na cama, deixando de costas. O movimento assustou um pouco o pequeno conde, que virou o rosto para ver o que o demônio pretendia fazer consigo.

- Sebastian… o quê… ahhh! – Ciel gritou alto, sentindo a dor lhe rasgar, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos, tentando impedir duas pequenas lágrimas de caírem.

Sebastian havia mordido seu ombro direito com força, perfurando a carne com as presas. O gosto do sangue de seu bocchan preencheu sua boca, deleitando-o por vários segundos, antes de se afastar e lamber o ferimento que havia causado. Sabia que aquilo deveria ter assustado Ciel, mas era algo que ele queria fazer e não deixaria nada no mundo impedi-lo.

Como uma forma de se desculpar, com o pequeno conde, se pôs a lamber e beijar a nuca do menor, recebendo pequenos ofegos e gemidos leves, ainda que um pouco doloridos. Tocou e acariciou as costas do menor, deixando que seus dedos escorregassem por toda a extensão, até chegar às nádegas do menor. Ciel soltou uma exclamação ao sentir os dedos longos tocarem sua entrada, acariciando-a, enviando uma corrente elétrica por toda sua espinha.

Quando sentiu o primeiro dedo lhe invadir, Ciel não conseguiu conter o gemido de desconforto e dor. Era uma sensação estranha, mas nem por isso era completamente ruim. Sentia aquele dedo ir e vir, tocando-o com um cuidado que ele não esperava de um demônio. Não demorou muito para que viesse o segundo e o terceiro, agora causando uma sensação completamente diferente, mexendo com a sanidade do menor, que nem mesmo conseguia mais fingir, ou conter seus gemidos.

- Está gostando bocchan? – indagou Sebastian, sua voz baixa e roca sendo sussurrada próxima ao ouvido do menor. – O que está por vir é ainda melhor…

- Sebas… tian… ahh… pare de… brincadeiras… ahh… - ordenou o menor, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer e arder como se estivesse em chamas.

Sebastian riu e retirou os dedos de dentro do corpo de seu bocchan, recebendo um gemido de protesto e desagrado pelo ato. Mas logo daria algo a Ciel, que faria se esquecer completamente do mundo.

Com cuidado o mordomo se colocou atrás de Ciel, começando a forçar seu falo contra a entrada do mais novo, tentando não machuca-lo mais do que o necessário. Inevitavelmente, Ciel gritou.

–AAHH! Sebas… tian… AAH! – gritou Ciel, que sentia seu corpo sendo rasgando ao meio, conforme o mordomo avançava em seu interior, enquanto agarrava-se ao lençol da cama, tentando assim conter um pouco de tudo aquilo que perpassava por seu corpo.

Sebastian parou por um momento, dando algum tempo para que Ciel se acostumasse. Ele não queria que o menor sentisse apenas dor. Escorregou as mãos pelas laterais do corpo pequeno, fazendo um carinho gentil. Quando deduziu que o jovem conde já estava mais acostumado, iniciou movimentos calmos e lentos de vai e vem, recebendo em troca alguns gemidos cortados e dificultosos.

– Ahh… Se… hmm… Sebastian… - a voz do menor clamou, entre os gemidos que escapavam de seus lábios, fazendo com que o sorriso do mordomo apenas aumentasse.

Vendo que era o prazer que começava a tomar conta de seu bocchan, Sebastian começou a intensificar seus movimentos, saindo e entrando com mais força e rapidez do pequeno corpo. Os gemidos aos poucos iam se transformando em gritos e as palavras se tornavam cada vez mais enroladas. Ciel não conseguia, mesmo que tentasse, formular qualquer pensamento definido. Sentia seu corpo inteiro queimando, enquanto aquele cheiro… aquele aroma tão diferente parecia sufoca-lo, lhe causando ainda mais prazer.

Quando o mordomo, de forma repentina, parou o que fazia Ciel quase chorou de frustração. Olhou para trás, tentando encontrar sua voz para ordená-lo a continuar, mas não foi preciso. Sentiu as mãos grandes e fortes lhe segurarem pela cintura e virá-lo, enquanto o mordomo se sentasse na cama o colocando em seu colo. Ciel sentiu o outro posicionar-se novamente em sua entrada, para então fazer com que se sentasse sobre o falo do maior.

Involuntariamente, Ciel se agarrou ao pescoço do mordomo demônio, deixando que um gemido mais sufocado deixasse seus lábios. Naquela posição, Ciel sentia muito mais do que na primeira.

- Mova-se bocchan – sussurrou Sebastian, percorrendo a extensão do pescoço do mesmo com língua, enquanto suas mãos circundavam a cintura delicada, para lhe ajudar.

Ciel entendeu e começou a levantar e abaixar o quadril, permitindo a saída e entrada do falo em seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e se agarrou mais ao pescoço do demônio, gemendo com mais ênfase, perdendo qualquer inibição que ainda poderia ter, movendo-se o mais rápido que seu corpo lhe permitia.

Sebastian sorrio com o modo como o menor já estava completamente desinibido. Apertou com mais a cintura fina, enquanto abria a boca e voltava a morder com força o pescoço do menor, perfurando a carne e sugando o sangue adocicado. Nesse momento Ciel gritou mais alto do que nunca havia gritado antes, talvez o navio inteiro o houvesse escutado naquele momento. Diferente da primeira mordida, que havia lhe causado dor, aquela pareceu multiplicar seu prazer em infinitas vezes.

O prazer que percorreu seu corpo foi grande mais, fazendo com que se desfizesse em gozo entre os dois corpos, para que então sentisse fortes jatos quentes baterem contra as paredes de sua entrada. Sentia a essência de Sebastian inundá-lo e escorrer para corra de seu corpo, parecendo completar seu êxtase naquele momento.

Seu corpo inteiro ficou mole, deixando-se quase em um estado de inconsciência. Sua mente estava repleta de uma nevoa densa, onde nenhum pensamento conseguia se formar. De forma inconsciente, sentiu seu corpo ser movido e deitado sobre a cama, para depois um lençol fino lhe cobrir o corpo.

- Descanse um pouco bocchan – sussurrou Sebastian, depositando um último beijo sobre os lábios de Ciel, que nem mesmo percebera quando havia fechado os olhos e adormecido.


	6. Chapter 6

**AKAIRO NO NENSHO**

**AUTOR: Konohana**

**CASAL: Sebastian e Ciel  
**

**GÊNERO: Ação, Comédia, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi  
**

**AVISOS: Álcool, Cross-dresser, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Mutilação, Necrofilia, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon/Lolicon, Violência**

**SINOPSE: Quando novas mortes misteriosas acontecem em Londres, Ciel é solicitado a fazer seu trabalho e limpar a sujeira. Mas muitas coisas podem acontecer, que mudaram completamente o destino do conde e segredos sobre Sebastian iram se revelar.  
**

**N/T: Kuroshitsuji não me pertence ç.ç**

* * *

**CAPITULO 06**

Ciel acordou lentamente, sentindo seu corpo entorpecido. Precisou de vários segundos para conseguir raciocinar onde estava e o que estava fazendo antes de adormir. Quando as lembranças vivas e quentes do momento em que esteve com Sebastian surgiram em sua mente, sentiu uma vergonha que nunca havia sentido antes. Uma vergonha estranha, misturada com algum tipo de felicidade, mas também com incerteza e medo. Era algo estranho, que ele não conseguia encontrar um nome certo para definir.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos, quando escutou a porta se abrir, permitindo que Sebastian entrasse junto com uma bandeja com um pedaço realmente generoso de bolo floresta negra, junto com uma jarra de cristal, que estava cheia de leite.

Só ao ver aquilo, que Ciel percebeu que estava realmente faminto. Sebastian pareceu ler seus pensamentos, quando se aproximou com a bandeja.

- Que bom que acordou bocchan. Preparei um bolo Floresta Negra e um pouco de leite com mel – disse, enquanto ajudava Ciel a se sentar e colocando a bandeja sobre a cama. – Você precisa ingerir coisas doces por agora, para se recuperar.

Ciel se amaldiçoou por corar naquele momento. Não conseguia evitar, sendo que as lembranças do que Sebastian havia feito em seu corpo ainda lhe queimavam a pele.

- Por quanto tempo dormi? – indagou Ciel, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa o máximo que lhe fosse possível, enquanto abocanhava o primeiro pedaço de bolo.

- Cerca de sete horas – respondeu, dando um sorriso maldoso ao ver as bochechas coradas do jovem conde.

- Entendo… como está a situação no navio? – indagou, olhando de canto para o mordomo, para voltar seu olhar para a bandeja.

- Um caos. Humanos se assustam com muita facilidade, e dois assassinatos consecutivos foram o bastante para deixar todos desesperados – respondeu, com um sorriso de sarcasmo nos lábios. Sebastian adorava ressaltar os quão fracos e repulsivos eram a maioria dos humanos. Afinal, poucos tinham uma alma como a do seu bocchan, uma alma forte o bastante para atrair um demônio como ele.

- Sebastian... O que é que estávamos enfrentando? – indagou Ciel, finalmente se virando para encarar o mordomo, tentando empurrar para o mais longe possível as memorias embaraçosas que lhe assombravam, se concentrando no seu dever como cão-de-guarda da rainha.

- O que enfrentamos, bocchan, no conceito dos demônios é um pecado – esclareceu, pouco conseguindo conter a repulsa em sua voz, enquanto seus olhos adquiriam o tom vermelho demoníaco.

- Hunf... E demônios sabem o que é isso? – indagou Ciel, deixando o tom sarcástico claro em sua voz.

- Mesmo que não acredite bocchan, até nós temos leis e o que enfrentamos é o resultado de uma violação de uma das nossas leis. A violação de nossa maior lei, para ser mais claro – afirmou Sebastian, que tinha um pouco de dificuldade de conter a própria indignação. Em todos seus séculos de vida, nunca imaginou encontrar tão repulsivo ser. – A criatura é uma espécie de demônio conhecida como mancubus.

Ciel arquejou uma sobrancelha ao escutar aquilo. Não imaginava que havia espécies diferentes de demônios. Sebastian pareceu entender o que o menor pensava, por isso continuou.

- Existem muitas espécies diferentes de demônios bocchan, mancubus é uma delas – explicou tentando acalmar seus próprios nervos. Aquele, definitivamente, era um assunto muito delicado em seu mundo. – Ele resulta a união imoral e ilícita entre os dois demônios sexuais conhecidos como sucubus e incubus. Sucubus é o demônio feminino, ele se alimenta da energia sexual que apenas o corpo das mulheres pode oferecer. Incubus é o demônio masculino, seu alimento provém da energia sexual masculina. São lados opostos de uma mesma moeda, mas que jamais devem se unir, pois da união deles nasce o mancubus.

- Por que esse mancubus não pode existir? Demônios são todos iguais no final, não é mesmo? – indagou Ciel, dando de ombros sem entender o motivo da gravidade que era a existência de um mancubus.

Mas o dizer aquilo, Ciel não percebeu que havia tocado em um ponto realmente delicado. Sebastian estreitou os olhos e então sorriu maldosamente. Ele ensinaria ao seu bocchan, de um jeito realmente interessante, o porque de um mancubus não poder existir.

- Porque, bocchan, a principal lei de um demônio é que sua comida deve ser viva e quente – declarou Sebastian, trocando sua voz fria por uma mais sedutora, enquanto retirava a bandeja do colo de Ciel, se colocando acima do corpo menor, fazendo-o ofegar por um segundo. – O sangue que bebemos deve ser pulsante. A alma que comemos deve ser fresca. As energias que absorvemos devem ser exuberantes. Tudo o que um demônio come deve ser vivo e um mancubus não se alimenta de nada que esteja vivo.

Ciel pouco estava escutando, enquanto a voz roca e luxuriosa falava contra seu ouvido e os dedos longos encobertos pelas luvas tocavam sua pele. Sebastian sorriu com aquilo, escorrendo a língua pela pele macia do pescoço.

- Um mancubus nasce como um ser assexuado para os vivos, bocchan – continuou a sussurrar, enquanto suas mãos desciam pela cintura indo até as coxas delicadas. – Mas eles também precisam de energia sexual para viver, mas não conseguem tê-la dos vivos. A única forma de consegui-la, é se matarem a vítima e assim saborear uma refeição sem vida. Por isso eles são um pecado bocchan, porque eles se alimentam do que já está morto... Daquilo que não tem mais vida.

Ciel não estava mais escutando o que o demônio falava, ele tentava conter os gemidos que seu corpo queria liberar, enquanto sentia as mãos grandes e astutas percorrendo o interior de suas coxas, propositalmente não o tocando de forma mais íntima.

- Consegue entender agora, bocchan? – indagou, sua voz fazendo a promessa de que a resposta do menor renderia algo muito mais interessante, do que uma aula de leis do inferno. – Se não conseguir entender… talvez eu deva lhe explicar mais… detalhadamente, como deve ser um alimento de um demônio.

Ciel fechou os olhos, sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer. Já estava entregue aos toques de Sebastian, mas sabia que o mordomo nada faria, a menos que falasse algo. Mas para lhe dizer qualquer coisa, teria de jogar fora seu orgulho. Mordeu o lábio um tanto relutante, abrindo os olhos e fitando as ires vermelhas demoníacas, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer e reagir ao ver aquele olhar.

- Me explique melhor… Sebastian… - respondeu com a voz roca e fraca, jogando seu orgulho em algum lugar que ele não sabia onde era, mas tinha certeza de que era realmente longe para se permitir dar aquela resposta.

Sebastian sorriu com a resposta. Sempre soube que o prazer seria o ponto fraco de seu mestre, quando seu pequeno corpo o descobrisse. E o prazer que ele, um demônio de alto nível era capaz de oferecer, era algo que nenhum orgulho no mundo seria capaz de suportar.

Ergue a mão esquerda, mordendo a ponta da luva e tirando-a com a boca lentamente, revelando a marca do contrato que carregava. Voltou a descer a mão desnuda, começando a tocar despudoramente o falo de seu mestre, fazendo com que ele gemesse e se contorcesse sob seu corpo. Inclinou-se mais sobre o corpo menor, beijando e lambendo a pele dos ombros de Ciel, saboreando com lentidão a energia que aquele corpo desprendia quando excitado.

Ciel estava completamente perdido em meio às sensações. Não se importava com nada, só desejava que aquele toque tão íntimo nunca terminasse. Gemeu mais alto, quando sentiu três dedos entrarem em seu corpo de forma um pouco brusca, mas que pouco lhe doeu. Era prazeroso demais. Gritou quando sentiu um ponto dentro de seu corpo ser tocado, e aquilo pareceu ser um aviso para o demônio que lhe molestava.

Sebastian começou a tocar aquele mesmo ponto vezes continuas, sentindo que em pouco tempo teria o que desejava. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Ciel não estava acostumado aos prazeres que seu corpo poderia lhe proporcionar, sucumbindo completamente quando sentiu a outra mão de Sebastian acariciar seu falo, derramando-se em gozo nas mãos do mordomo demônio.

No momento em que o menor chegou ao ápice, Sebastian não fez qualquer cerimonia, mordendo com força o ombro delicado, deixando que suas presas voltassem a furar a carne jovem, provando daquele sangue pulsante e quente. Ciel gritou, se agarrando com força ao corpo do maior, sentindo todo o seu corpo gritar, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentindo um prazer que diferente ao ter seu sangue sugado. Um prazer tão atordoante quando o que estava usufruindo anteriormente. Um prazer forte o bastante para fazer com que seu corpo atingisse o gozo mais uma vez.

Sebastian precisou de muito autocontrole para se afastar e parar de beber o sangue de Ciel. Já havia provado o sangue de outros humanos e até mesmo o sangue de demônios, mas nenhum chegava perto do sabor do que o sague do pequeno conde tinha. Era doce, picante… um sabor agridoce que não poderia haver igual.

Passou a língua sobre o ferimento, deixando que ele cicatrizasse imediatamente, para então se erguer e vislumbrar o corpo sem forças de seu pequeno mestre. A face totalmente corada e o peito delicado e infantil subindo e descendo, enquanto tentava reaver um pouco de ar. O olhar estava um pouco desfocado, nublado de um prazer e uma luxuria que ninguém imaginava uma criança ter.

Com um sorriso diabólico, Sebastian voltou a se inclinar sobre o corpo pequeno, tomando os lábios de Ciel em um beijo repleto de luxuria e prazer, fazendo com que o pequeno gemesse sem forças.

- Você compreendeu agora, bocchan? – indagou Sebastian, em um tom cheio de maldade, enquanto erguia a mão suja de gozo, lambendo-a com prazer. – Caso não tenha entendido, terei o prazer de lhe explicar novamente. Cada detalhe.

Ciel tremeu com aquilo. Seu corpo já não tinha mais forças, tinha a certeza de que, na melhor das hipóteses, desmaiaria caso Sebastian fizesse mais alguma coisa consigo. Fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado.

- Eu… entendi… - murmurou, envergonhado e cansado. Aquele mordomo era realmente um demônio.

Sebastian precisou conter a risada ao ver a expressão extremamente fofa de seu mestre. Sabia que estava pegando um pouco pesado com ele, mas não resistia. Não quando podia ver aquele tipo de expressão. Inclinou-se e depositou um beijo suave e, até mesmo, gentil sobre a testa do menor, se erguendo e voltando a cobrir o corpo com o cobertor.

- Descanse mais um pouco bocchan, o acordarei quando a hora do jantar chegar – avisou, deleitando-se com a visão do menor se entregando ao sono.

Quando Ciel se entregou totalmente ao sono, Sebastian permitiu que toda a sua raiva e frustração transparecesse em sua expressão. Estava irado com aquilo. Como? Como por todos os demônios do inferno, podia ter deixado um mancubus livre? Tinha certeza de que havia eliminado todos há 900 anos, quando havia liderado o massacre aquela espécie repugnante. Olhou para seu pequeno mestre, que a muito já havia se tornado algo mais do que apenas uma refeição que estava preparando com cuidado e maestria. Sabia muito bem o que um mancubus era capaz de fazer com um humano tão delicioso quando Ciel. Provavelmente, agora que seu mestre estava liberando sua energia sexual, aquele ser repugnante apareceria e tentaria algo contra ele. Mas Sebastian estava preparado. Iria fazer com que aquele demônio desprezível se arrependesse de ter cruzado o seu caminho. Se arrependesse igual a tantos outros tolos que tentaram subjugar sua força e seus status.


	7. Chapter 7

**AKAIRO NO NENSHO**

**AUTOR: Konohana**

**CASAL: Sebastian e Ciel  
**

**GÊNERO: Ação, Comédia, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi  
**

**AVISOS: Álcool, Cross-dresser, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Mutilação, Necrofilia, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon/Lolicon, Violência**

**SINOPSE: Quando novas mortes misteriosas acontecem em Londres, Ciel é solicitado a fazer seu trabalho e limpar a sujeira. Mas muitas coisas podem acontecer, que mudaram completamente o destino do conde e segredos sobre Sebastian iram se revelar.  
**

**N/T: Kuroshitsuji não me pertence ç.ç**

* * *

**CAPITULO 07**

Agni havia tido grandes dificuldade de conter Soma, depois que o jovem príncipe havia descoberto que Ciel estava no navio. Sua dificuldade chegou a um ponto em que ele teve de nocautear seu mestre, tudo para que ele não atrapalhasse o disfarce do jovem conde e do mordomo. Agora ele estava sentado em uma cadeira, velando o sono de seu mestre. Olhando para aquele que lhe retirou do inferno, Agni sentia-se quase que um inútil, principalmente quando se lembrava do modo como Sebastian agia diante do pequeno conde.

O laço que havia entre aqueles dois era tão poderoso, que Agni não conseguia encontrar qualquer palavra que pudesse descrevê-lo. Seu laço com Soma parecia ser feito de pó quando comparado ao que única Sebastian e Ciel.

- Me pergunto o que há na história deles, que faz com que esse laço seja tão forte – falou para si mesmo, um pouco deprimido.

- Você não deveria ficar deprimido com algo assim, Agni-san – comentou Sebastian, aparecendo atrás do mordomo indiano de forma repentina, chegando a assustá-lo.

- Sebastian-dono! – exclamou Agni se erguendo da cadeira assustado, mas depois de lembrando do príncipe que ressonava na cama, voltando a abaixar a voz – Eu não o escutei entrar.

- Sou realmente silencioso quando desejo – afirmou Sebastian, sorrindo de forma malandra, como se escondesse um pequeno segredo. – Vim ver como você estava indo para conter o príncipe Soma, mas parece que está tudo sobre controle. Acho que me preocupei sem razão dessa vez.

Agni desviou o olhar para a cama, soltando um alto suspiro. Certamente não estava indo tudo tão bem. Havia precisado usado à força para conter seu mestre, que certamente acordaria com uma forte dor de cabeça e muito mal-humorado.

- Agni-san, preciso saber poderei contar com sua ajuda – falou Sebastian, surpreendendo o mordomo indiano.

- Minha… ajuda? – indagou, encarando o mordomo negro.

- Sim. Eu sei o que está cometendo esses assassinatos e pretendo terminar com isso ainda essa noite – afirmou o demônio, fechando os punhos com força. Sebastian ainda estava muito irritado com a situação, na verdade, nos últimos minutos ele conseguia sentir o cheiro fétido daquele mancubus impregnando o navio. Era óbvio para ele, que aquela aberração o estava provocando e isso o irritava ainda mais. – Por tanto, preciso saber se você está disposto a ajudar no que for preciso.

- Ajudarei no que precisar – afirmou Agni. Ele que já havia sido considerado um demônio por seus atos no passado e até mesmo blasfemado contra os deuses, estava mais do que disposto a parar aquele louco assassino, não importando quem fosse.

- É bom saber, já que nosso oponente não pertence ao mundo mortal, talvez eu vá precisar realmente da sua ajuda – declarou Sebastian, sorrindo de lado. Em uma situação comum, onde ele poderia usar todo o seu poder, certamente aquela situação não seria mais do que um minúsculo grão de areia em seu caminho. No entanto, ele estava em um contrato, e sob as leis daquele contrato ele não poderia assumir sua verdadeira identidade e usar todo o seu poder.

Agni arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo.

- Sebastian-dono… o que você quer dizer com isso? – indagou, não querendo acreditar no que aquelas palavras deveriam significar.

Sebastian não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao escutar aquela pergunta. Já era esperado que alguém normal se assustasse com uma declaração como aquela.

- Nosso oponente é aquilo que os humanos chamam de demônio – declarou, vendo o horror surgir na expressão do indiano.

- Im… impossível… - murmurou, sem conseguir acreditar nas palavras ditas pelo mordomo negro.

- Eu pensava que você acreditava na existência de deuses e demônios, Agni-san – comentou Sebastian, sem conseguir a ironia em suas palavras.

Agni estava um pouco atordoado com aquilo. Ele sempre acreditou na deusa Kalli, mas saber que aquilo que estava enfrentando era um ser que não deveria viver entre humanos, o deixava realmente transtornado.

Sebastian estava prestes a continuar com o que estava falando, quando sentiu como se uma lâmina perpassasse por seu corpo. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu sangue gelou.

- Sebastian-dono, está tudo bem? – indagou Agni, que havia percebido a mudança da expressão no rosto do mordomo do conde.

Sebastian não respondeu. Virou-se e saiu correndo pelos corredores. Sua expressão era de medo e terror. Não podia ser aquilo que estava pensando. Não poderia.

Agni se preocupou ao ver a reação daquele que considerava ser um grande amigo. Correu atrás dele, alcançando-o apenas quando já estavam no deck do navio, mas a cena que presenciou não era nada agradável.

A alguns metros deles, estava Ciel que usava um roupão preto levemente grosso e a três metros de distância do menino, estava um homem de cabelos vermelhos longos e uma mexa branca. Seus olhos eram de um tom roxo avermelhado e o sorriso que ele dava era doentio. Quando Agni olhou mais atentamente, viu que o braço do homem estava estendido e deformado em forma de uma longa lança, perfurando o abdome de Ciel.

- Bocchan! – gritou Sebastian, correndo na direção de Ciel, a tempo de amparar a queda do corpo de seu pequeno mestre.

~*~ Alguns minutos antes… ~*~

Ciel gemeu na cama, acordando pouco depois do que Sebastian havia feito consigo. Virou-se na cama e observou o teto do quarto em que estava hospedado, mas sem realmente vê-lo. Seus pensamentos corriam soltos, enquanto repassava tudo o que já havia vivido. Para ele, mas coisas agora eram dividias em duas eram: a.S. e d.S. Antes de Sebastian e depois de Sebastian.

Sua vida antes de conhecer aquele demônio era normal. Uma mãe… um pai… uma pseudonoiva. Uma família nobre como tantas outras que residiam na Inglaterra. Se o incêndio na mansão e o assassinato de sua família não houvessem ocorrido, certamente teria uma vida completamente diferente da que tinha naquele momento. Provavelmente, estava em casa, escutando alguma história que sua lhe contaria, ou brincando com Elizabeth.

Mas o incêndio havia acontecido. Sua vida havia mudado completamente. Havia experimento o amargor da humilhação. Havia chegado ao fundo do poço e quando já não tinha mais forças… _ele_ apareceu.

Sebastian surgiu em sua vida. Um demônio que lhe prometeu lhe dar sua vingança em troca de sua alma. Havia aceitado sem pensar duas vezes, simplesmente porque não tinha mais nada a perder. A única coisa que desejava, era dar aqueles que lhe humilharam o mesmo destino que havia tido.

No começo, tinha nojo e raiva do demônio com quem havia feito o contrato. Havia lhe dado aquele nome, simplesmente porque havia sido o nome de seu cachorro que havia morrido no incêndio da mansão. Sim. Havia pensado que seria melhor daquele jeito. Tratar Sebastian como um cão e odiá-lo para sempre. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu no final.

Sebastian se tornou seu porto seguro. Por mais que tentasse negar, era a ele que chamava quando os pesadelos daquela época negra lhe atormentavam à noite. Era Sebastian que lhe dava os únicos gestos de carinho que tinha, desde a morte de seus pais e era só dele que aceitava esse carinho.

Sebastian se tornou mais do que um mordomo. Mais do que um instrumento para conseguir sua vingança. Sebastian havia se tornado algo muito além do que um demônio, que devoraria sua alma quando o fim chegasse.

O ato que haviam cometido naquele dia, era mais do que a prova. Ciel sabia que o ter seu corpo tocado e marcado pelo demônio, era algo que ele jamais aceitaria de qualquer outra pessoa. Não se importou que seu orgulho e honra fossem esmigalhados, no momento em que pediu e gritou pelo nome do demônio. A única coisa que o atormentava no momento, era não saber o que realmente significava para o demônio.

As histórias sobre demônios que sempre havia escutado, diziam que eram seres incapazes de sentir qualquer tipo de amor. Que era seres frios, que só desejavam desviar as pessoas dos caminhos corretos. Seres que não conheciam o amor… seres incapazes de qualquer sentimento dito humano. Se fosse realmente assim… o que Sebastian sentia por ele?

Estava prestes a chamar pelo mordomo, quando escutou um grito escandaloso que havia reconhecido como o do Shinigami Grell. Ergue-se da cama e vestiu o primeiro roupão que pode encontrar, afinal, nem se dependesse de sua vida, conseguiria vestir aquela roupa de garota.

Saiu do quarto e correu na direção de onde havia escutado o grito, chegando ao deck do navio. Para sua surpresa, haviam vários corpos jogados em todos os lados, enquanto Grell corria de um para o outros, riscando em um caderno em sua mão. Obviamente o Shinigami estava fazendo seu trabalho de recolher as almas. Mas o que Ciel ficou olhando fixamente, era para um homem que estava parado no meio daqueles cadáveres.

Por sua aparecia, podia se julgar um homem suntuoso. Tinha os cabelos castanhos arruivados em um corte rente. Usava um terno risca de giz. Os olhos eram de um tom castanho dourado pelo. Tudo nele apenas indicava ser um humano comum e belo, mas Ciel tinha certa experiência, por isso sabia que não era apenas um humano. E no momento em que os olhos do homem se fixaram em si, e um sorriso maligno surgir nos lábios do homem.

- Sinto o cheiro de um demônio em você – declarou ele, dando uma gargalhada. – Parece que alguém foi marcado recentemente.

Ciel estreitou os olhos. Aquele era o demônio sobre o qual Sebastian havia lhe contado.

- Você é o mancubus que tem matado as mulheres para se alimentar – declarou, não se intimidando pela presença do demônio. Vivia com um demônio por quase quatro anos, não tinha como se intimidar aquele a sua frente.

- Hm… parece que alguém fez o dever de casa – zombou o demônio, erguendo a mão e passando-a sobre os cabelos.

Quase como mágica, a aparecia do demônio se modificou. Seus cabelos se tornaram longos, em um tom vermelho, exceto por uma mecha grossa branca em sua franja. Seus olhos adquiriram o tom roxo avermelhado. Suas unhas se mostraram negros e longas, enquanto sua roupa também havia mudado. Agora ele usava uma camisa sem mangas, parecendo ser de couro negro, com vários adornos de metal. A calça era do mesmo material, rasgadas em vários pontos e seus pés eram encobertos por botas militares de couro verde-escuro.

- Você também deve ser delicioso, já que um demônio pareceu se alimentar muito bem do seu corpo – comentou o mancubus, sorrido de forma psicótica. – Certamente parece ser muito mais apetitoso do que aquelas mulheres que eu devorei.

- Hunf… sinto muito, mas eu não vou ser sua próxima refeição – declarou Ciel, com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. – Sebas…!

Antes que Ciel pudesse chamar o nome do mordomo demônio, sentiu uma dor dilacerando em seu abdome, quando olhou para baixo, viu que o braço do mancubus havia se transformado em um lança, perfurando seu corpo.

Segundos após ter seu corpo perfurado, sentiu a lança sendo puxada e não conseguiu ter mais forças para se conservar em pé. Bambeou para trás, escutando o grito de Sebastian e sendo amparado pelo mordomo.

Abriu os olhos de forma lenta, sentindo que estava perdendo suas forças lentamente. Viu o rosto de seu mordomo… Sebastian sempre havia sido um mestre em esconder suas expressões e dissimular sentimentos, mas Ciel podia afirmar que, naquele momento, tudo o que transpassava pelo rosto do demônio era real.

Medo. Desespero. Raiva.

- Me… meireida… - murmurou com dificuldade, olhando para o demônio a sua frente. – Faça… faça o que for preciso… e… e mate esse… mancubus…

Sebastian escutou a ordem e viu Ciel fechar os olhos em seguida. A raiva queimou em seu corpo, como nunca antes havia queimado antes. Uma raiva que nunca havia sentido. A raiva foi grande o bastante para que o selo do contrato se rompesse naquele segundo, fazendo com que chamas negras surgissem e envolvessem seu corpo e o do menino em seus braços.

O mancubus olhava a cena e pouco a pouco sua expressão de prazer e zombo se desfazia, assumindo uma de desespero e pavor.

As chamas negras queimaram o corpo humano que Sebastian usava, fazendo com que sua verdadeira aparecia fosse revelada. As assas de penas negras surgindo e batendo para afastar o fogo. Sua roupa se tornando de um material mais fino do que a seda, em um tom completamente negro. Uma calça lisa e uma camisa com adornos em cinza chumbo, apenas um tom mais claro do que a roupa, tudo coberto por um sobretudo negro. Suas unhas negras ficaram mais longas e seus olhos adquiriram o tom vermelho demoníaco que realmente tinham. Seus cabelos se mostraram realmente longos, lisos e parecendo ser de um negro muito mais denso do que em sua forma humana. As presas haviam crescido em sua boca, enquanto a mantinha aberta, liberando pequenas dozes de ar.

Seu olhar se ergueu para o mancubus a sua frente, que parecia finalmente ter percebido quem era o demônio que havia acabado de irritar. Tarde demais para se arrepender. Tarde demais para fugir.

Sebastian olhou para o menino inconsciente em seus braços. Sabia que ele ainda estava vivo, mas não resistira por muito tempo. Tocou a face infantil e proferiu as palavras para aceitar a ultima ordem que recebeu sob o contrato.

- Yes… my lord…


	8. Chapter 8

**AKAIRO NO NENSHO**

**AUTOR: Konohana**

**CASAL: Sebastian e Ciel  
**

**GÊNERO: Ação, Comédia, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi  
**

**AVISOS: Álcool, Cross-dresser, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Mutilação, Necrofilia, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon/Lolicon, Violência**

**SINOPSE: Quando novas mortes misteriosas acontecem em Londres, Ciel é solicitado a fazer seu trabalho e limpar a sujeira. Mas muitas coisas podem acontecer, que mudaram completamente o destino do conde e segredos sobre Sebastian iram se revelar.  
**

**N/T: Kuroshitsuji não me pertence ç.ç**

* * *

**CAPITULO 08**

~*~ FLASH BACK ON ~*~

_- Ah, mordomo – chamou Undertaker, com um sorriso macabro. – Só quero lhe dizer uma coisinha a mais… em particular._

_Sebastian estreitou os olhos, mas concordou. Educadamente, pediu para que seu jovem mestre o esperasse, enquanto falava com o Shinigami._

_- O que quer falar comigo, Undertaker? – indagou, olhando-o com desconfiança. Nunca havia tido muita simpatia por ele, afinal, um Shinigami desertor não era exatamente alguém em que você podia confiar, ainda mais levando em conta a rixa existente entre Shinigamis e demônios._

_- É sobre a sua refeição – falou Undertaker, soltando uma risada diabólica. – Antes o nome dele não aparecia em nossos registros de almas, afinal, a alma dele será devorada, não é mesmo?_

_- Exatamente – afirmou Sebastian, sem nem mesmo se abalar. – Bocchan tem um contrato e por ele eu cumpro seus desejos, para que no fim ele me entregue sua alma._

_- Exatamente, no entanto, sabe o que apareceu há dois dias no meu livro de almas? – indagou Undertaker, com um sorriso diabólico, fazendo com que a expressão do demônio mudasse levemente. – Isso mesmo. O nome do conde. Ele morrerá antes de você ter tempo de comer sua alma. É triste não é mesmo? Depois de se esforçar tanto para preparar uma refeição._

_Sebastian estreitou os olhos. Não se deixava abalar facilmente, mas não aceitaria que alguém se atrevesse a tirar aquela deliciosa refeição de seus lábios._

_- Uma pena que ele seja humano, não é mesmo? – indagou Undertaker, dando uma risada e pegando um pote com biscoitos em formas de ossos. – Humanos são frágeis demais e logo o jovem conde morrerá e terá sua alma recolhida por um Shinigami._

_Sebastian estreitou os olhos. Sim. Ele havia entendido claramente o que o ceifeiro que lhe insinuava. Humanos eram fracos e frágeis. Igual a uma porcelana chinesa. No entanto, de corpos frágeis e fracos, pode surgir um ser imortal, mas se isso acontecesse, muita coisa mudaria e a balança do destino iria se inclinar para um lado inesperado._

_- Não permitirei que qualquer outro ser tome a alma do bocchan – afirmou, dando as costas para o Shinigami que soltou uma risada ao escutar aquilo._

_- E você está pronto para pagar o preço por suas palavras, mordomo? – indagou, sabendo que aquilo seria algo muito divertido de se presenciar._

_- Pelo contrato, nunca permitirei que outro ser tenha a alma de Ciel Phantomhive. O preço por minhas palavras não importa – afirmou, terminando com a conversa e saindo da funerária._

_Suas palavras haviam acabado de serem pesadas pela balança do destino. Tudo mudaria por meio daquelas simples palavras._

~*~ FLASH BACK OFF ~*~

Pânico. Horror. Desespero. Esses eram os sentimentos que se podia detectar na face do mancubus, enquanto via o demônio se erguer com a criança humana em seus braços. Ele não podia acreditar que havia se encontrado com _aquele_ demônio. Pior. Havia despertado a cólera daquele demônio. Não costumava se arrepender de seus atos, mas naquele momento se arrependeu do momento em que pisará naquele navio, atrás de boas refeições.

Sebastian sentiu prazer ao ver o desespero que o mancubus sentia. Iria mostrar aquele ser repugnante o que acontecia quando se cruzava seu caminho de forma impensável. Virou-se para o indiano que estava atrás de si, com uma expressão lívida em seu rosto. Obviamente estava em choque.

- Agni-san você pode fazer com que o sangramento pare por algum tempo? – indagou, estendendo o jovem conde para o indiano.

Ainda um pouco atordoado Agni pegou Ciel no colo e se ajoelhou, erguendo a mão direita e desfazendo as faixas que a cobriam, para então pressionar dois pontos ao redor da ferida.

- Isso só vai durar alguns minutos – alertou Agni, erguendo os olhos para o demônio, sem conseguir ainda acreditar no que via.

- Se o bastante – afirmou Sebastian, para então se virar e dar alguns passos na direção do mancubus, que recuou quase que imediatamente. – Ara… está com medo de mim agora, verme?

- N… não era para você estar aqui! – gritou apavorado, recuando ainda mais. – Por que alguém como você, um lorde, faria um contrato?

- Uma escória como você, não seria capaz de compreender, não é mesmo? – indagou Sebastian, sorrindo de forma diabólica, enquanto fazia com que a escuridão começasse a envolver o lugar. – O sabor e a beleza de algo quente e vivo. E eu já iria mata-lo, apenas por você ser a escória que é, mas agora… farei isso de forma muito mais lenta e dolorosa.

- Não… por favor… piedade… eu… certamente, você pode conseguir comida melhor! – gritou, caindo no chão e começando a se arrastar para trás.

- Piedade? Comida melhor? – indagou divertido, soltando uma risada fria que fez o pânico do mancubus apenas aumentar. – Um lorde _incarna_ não conhece o significado de piedade. E eu teria de esperar mais seis mil anos, para saborear algo que ao menos tivesse um sabor parecido.

O mancubus soltou um gemido agudo de medo e horror, ao ver Sebastian erguer a mão, fazendo com que uma espiral de chamas negras a rodeasse, conjurando uma espada de punhal prateado e lâmina negra com vários rajados em vermelho. As chamas começaram a se alastrar pela lâmina, fazendo com que ela desprendesse um brilho roxo avermelhado, fazendo com que o mancubus recuasse ainda mais.

- Não… por favor… qualquer coisa… qualquer coisa menos isso… a lâmina do inferno…

Sebastian riu ao ver o desespero no rosto daquele demônio. Certamente ele pagaria pelo o que havia feito ao seu delicioso bocchan. Olhou de relance para a espada em sua mão. Aquela era uma espada realmente especial, de todas as armas confeccionadas no inferno, aquela de longe era a mais poderosa, isso é claro, quando usada por um demônio de alto nível. Sua lâmina causava a mais insuportável das dores com o menos dos cortes… faria com que ele sofresse… lenta e cruelmente.

- Por favor… eu… eu não tinha ideia de que era você… eu… eu imploro…! – gritou o mancubus desesperado, se arrastando pelo chão em desespero.

- Eu já lhe disse, verme – proferiu, erguendo a espada fazendo com que o mancubus se encolhesse mais no chão, quase como uma criança amedrontada. – Um lorde _Incarna_ não conhecesse a palavra misericórdia.

O mancubus tentou fugir, fazendo com que seu corpo se tornasse uma massa gasosa, mas não adiantou. Com um movimento que não poderia ser acompanhado por olhos humanos, Sebastian fez um corte fundo e longo no corpo daquele demônio asqueroso, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão gritando e se contorcendo de dor. Sebastian deixou que um sorriso diabólico adornasse seus lábios. Sentia um prazer demoníaco vendo aquela escoria se contorcendo e gritando no chão, como se seu corpo estivesse sendo dilacerado. Mas não era apenas o corpo. Era a alma… a mente… cada parte daquele ser repugnante estava sendo dilacerada aos poucos, com uma dor tão profunda que seria o bastante para matar qualquer um. Mas para o prazer de Sebastian, mancubus tinham certa resistência, então aquele demônio ainda sofreria por um longo tempo, antes de morrer.

- Sebastian-dono! – gritou Agni, fazendo com que o demônio parasse de apreciar a dor e a agonia do mancubus. – Ciel-sama…

Sebastian tremeu ao escutar o nome de seu bocchan. Virou-se e correu na direção em que ele estava junto com o indiano. Olhou para a face infantil, que já estava terrivelmente pálida. Seu pequeno mestre não tinha mais tempo. Não havia como salvar sua vida humana. No entanto…

- Serei alvo de chacota quando voltar para o inferno – murmurou Sebastian, pegando o pequeno conde nos braços. – Agni-san se afaste – falou, olhando para o indiano que concordou.

Agni ainda estava surpreso com o fato de Sebastian ser um demônio real, mas havia uma coisa que não havia mudado. Uma coisa que fazia com que o indiano continuasse a olhá-lo com admiração e um pouco de inveja. A devoção que estava nos olhos demoníacos não havia diminuído. Sebastian servia um mestre humano, mesmo sendo um demônio. Mais do que isso. Ele servia uma criança. Saber que um demônio, um ser das trevas, havia se rebaixado a tal ponto, fazia com que Agni o olhasse com ainda mais admiração, pois se fosse ele no lugar do demônio, Agni não saberia se seria capaz de fazer aquilo.

Com cuidado, Sebastian ajeitou seu pequeno mestre em seus braços, enquanto usava um dos joelhos como apoio para a parte superior do corpo do pequeno, e o outro para servir de apoio para seu próprio corpo. Fechou os olhos e fez com que o circulo com pentagrama, seu símbolo, brilhasse no chão abaixo de seus corpos. Abriu os olhos, erguendo uma das mãos e levando o pulso aos lábios, mordendo-o e fazendo com que o sangue corrompido começasse a pingar.

O sangue escorreu pelo rosto pálido e quase sem vida de Ciel, para então começar a ser derramado pelo corpo inerte. As gotas de sangue começaram a reluzir uma luz negra, começando a se alastrar por todo o corpo do garoto.

- O contrato diabólico foi estabelecido – proferiu, fazendo com que o símbolo abaixo deles começasse a brilhar mais intensamente. – Trevas intensas consumam a luz. Asas da impureza se abram, corrompam a luz e desgracem a santidade. Pelo contrato das trevas feito, essa cerimonia se conclui. Pelo lorde do inferno, cujo sangue provém dos anjos maculados. Abonda está vida mortal e renasça.

Ao fim de suas palavras, os olhos de Ciel se abriram e um grito agudo deixou sua garganta. O brilho negro que antes envolvia seu corpo se transformou em chamas negras, consumindo-o completamente.

Sebastian observou enquanto escutava os gritos agudos e dolorosos de seu mestre, sabendo exatamente o quão doloroso era aquilo. Ciel Phantomhive estava morrendo em seus braços, no entanto, era uma morte que iria muito além da que os tolos mortais estariam acostumados.

Ciel gritou mais do que imaginou que poderá gritar. Era uma dor dilacerante, que queimava todo o seu corpo, como se estivesse matando cada pedaço seu. Foi então que a dor simplesmente parou de existir e um calor gélido surgiu. As chamas negras que consumiam seu corpo se extinguiram e tudo a sua volta pareceu se tornar diferente. Os sons, por mais silenciosos que fossem, pareciam claros e nítidos. Os cheiros mais acentuados. As cores mais vibrantes.

Sebastian sorriu vitorioso e aliviado, ao ver seu bocchan abrir os olhos, revelando um tom ametista vibrante. Havia conseguido.

- Sebastian… o quê…? – murmurou, se apoiando no demônio e olhando para si próprio, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava vendo.

Seu corpo continuava o mesmo, mas as roupas que vestiam eram completamente diferentes. Seu corpo estava envolto em uma espécie de colam negra, que ia da parte inferior de sua virilha até seu pescoço formando uma cola alta e justa. Por cima um casco branco e formava uma saia de babados após sua cintura. Em sua perna direita havia uma meia de renda trançada negra que se prendia na barra da colam, semelhante à luva que percorria toda a extensão do seu braço direito. Em seus cabeços haviam surgidos um arranjo de rosas negras e brancas, adornando um par de orelhas de gato negras. Em suas costas havia um par de asas finas, semelhante às asas de morcegos.

- Você despertou bocchan – declarou Sebastian se erguendo e olhando o, agora, pequeno demônio. - Para impedir que morresse, eu executei um ritual que o transformou em uma espécie rara de demônio, conhecida como _Gryyphus_. Agora bocchan é semelhante a mim. Um demônio, porém de uma espécie diferente.

Ciel olhou para o demônio que lhe servia, sem acreditar no que ele havia feito. Sebastian o havia transformado em semelhante, para impedir que morresse! Mas… a troco de quê ele faria tal coisa?

- Sebastian e o nosso contrato? – indagou, olhando fixamente para o demônio maior.

- Ele foi quebrado no momento em que eu assumi minha real forma – afirmou Sebastian, fazendo então que o menor reparasse na aparência do demônio e corasse levemente. Sebastian estava muito mais belo daquele jeito. – Porém, bocchan não poderá se separar de mim. Pelo menos pelos próximos sete séculos, até que você esteja devidamente maduro e forte, para poder conseguir a comida que precisa sem se arriscar indevidamente.

Ciel sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa. Sebastian **nunca** fazia um movimento sem pensar nas consequências.

- E o que exatamente eu como? – indagou, olhando fixamente para o demônio a sua frente.

- Um Gryyphus precisa de sangue demoníaco de alta qualidade, assim como energia sexual e alguns doces – respondeu, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Ele realmente havia pensado em tudo.

"_Às vezes, eu realmente te odeio_" pensou Ciel, mas depois suspirou e virou o rosto. Parecia que aquele jogo havia terminado e agora eles poderiam ir embora. Foi quando Ciel pensou em uma coisa, se virando para o mordomo.

- Sebastian, nos vamos voltar para a Inglaterra? – indagou, pois não sabia se deveria continuar a viver como antes, já que agora não era mais humano.

- Não bocchan, vamos para a minha casa – afirmou o demônio puxando Ciel para seus braços e o envolvendo em um abraço possessivo. – Creio que você vai apreciar muito o inferno, bocchan. É um lugar melhor do que os humanos costumam dizer.

Ciel ergueu as ires ametistas e fitou o demônio, sentindo um frio percorrer sua espinha. Aquela história estaria longe de acabar. Na verdade nem havia começado ainda.

**Fim?**

**Talvez não...**


End file.
